


I promise it won't hurt too badly...

by denverplays2



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: (I know regretment isn't a real word but slfndkkmdj), A Painful Regretment, M/M, Other, Taunting, Wishful Thinking, halloween one-shot, vampire bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denverplays2/pseuds/denverplays2
Summary: Eugene invites Penn to his study room after the halloween party is over. After they catch up on each other (since they haven't seen each other since high school), Eugene asks of him a VERY perplexing request... Penn is very much amused by this request, and even taunts him to fulfill it...i'm pretty sure you can all guess what happens next...(slight edit: made it more obvious on who's point of view it is. Shoutout to Swirlycinnablast for revealing that mistake to me!)
Relationships: Penn/???
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	I promise it won't hurt too badly...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swirlycinnablast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swirlycinnablast/gifts).



Penn's POV: 

...I'm currently walking down a pretty long hallway, in this oversized mansion that my old friend Eugene owns. He says he wants to have a chat in his study room, which was a bit odd, but I was happy to oblige...

...I'm currently not feeling at my best right now. We just had a big Halloween Party. (The Sheriff and his Deputys went trick-or-treating instead.) I think I had a bit too much wine there. Luckily though, Eug is able to guide me to the right direction, if I get too wanderingly...it honestly feels pret...

"We're here, can you help me open the door?" Eugene says, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nod yes and open up the door. The study room is honestly one of the more... cramped rooms inside this house. It has walls surrounded by bookshelves, a loveseat, 2 chairs and a big table. We each take a seat in the 2 chairs, and start to talk.

...We talk a little about what has happened ever since high school. I tell him about some of the rigerous training i've went through, so that people can respect me despite my short stature, and he rants to me about one of his jobs, saying that they want to put more hours onto him, without a pay raise...

...I wonder if I should ask him a question, that maybe I can help him pitch in with the payments on the house, so that maybe he could quit one of his more unfavorable jobs, so that he could have a bit more time off, and maybe be able to hang out with me more...but I wonder if it's too so...

"Did you hear my question?" Eugene says. 

"...no, sorry, could you repeat it?" I say.

"I'm feeling... a bit thirsty right now." he says.

"...one, that's not a question, and two, I can go get you a drink..."

"No, I didn't mean for water, I meant a... different type of thirst" he said.

"I'm sorry if this offends you, but may I borrow... y o u r n e c k ? "

"............................"

"Oh..... I'm sorry if I scared you, I can sho...." he said.

"...heh heh heH hEH HAH HAHHAHHAH!..."  
I laughed.

"Um, are you ok, you usually don't show emotions like that, much less display them that...vividly?" he asked.

"...I'm sorry for that, but something about that (snort) just triggered my funny bone!..." I proclaimed. (honestly, I haven't laughed that loudly since I had to oversee a group of Privates back at Homebase).

"Oh, ok... do you want to leave now?"

"...Heh, you know what, since you made me laugh that vividly, i'll give you one good shot at it, and you'll see why that request was so funny to me...>:)" I proclaimed boldly.

"Oh, thank you, don't worry about the pain, it only hurts for a few seconds, and it doesn't hurt too badly... I p r o m i s e."

"...Heh, ok, you can make your attempt now..." I said to him

"Ok then, let's see what I have to work with.......wait, is that...metal around your neck?" he asked.

"...hehhehheh, yup...I got it to make sure that my neck couldn't be snapped, but I guess it would be useful for situ..." I said, but was cut off by a pain.

...he realized something that I forgot about in that moment.....that only my front and sides of my neck were covered...not the back...

...It felt sharp and painful at first, but then the pain dulled down, and was replaced by a sucking sensation, like if someone was using a straw...it went on for a minute, before he leaped off of me, breathing heavily...

...he said something to me then, but i wasn't paying attention... I touched the back of my neck, where he sucked from, and looked at the blood running down my fingers...something about it made me woozy, and I swayed a little in my chair...until I passed out...

...i didn't know if when i woke up, i would be a thrall, a newly-made fledgeling vampire, or if i would just have a massive pain in my neck... but one thing is for certain...i need to stop letting myself have friends.......

...b e c a u s e a l l t h e y d o i s u s e y o u f o r w h a t t h e y w a n t , a n d t h e n b a c k s t a b y o u w h e n t h e c h a n c e a r r i v e s...


End file.
